


you touch on me, firm, protective

by lavenderlotion



Series: X-Salon Trans Summer of Smut [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Janos Quested, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Janos laughed. It was messy noise, but pure happiness.
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested
Series: X-Salon Trans Summer of Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173488
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	you touch on me, firm, protective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of the Beautiful People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512044) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame). 



> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Frottage
> 
> BIG thanks to [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan) for the Russain check!!!

Azazel was laying in his bed when Janos came to him. Azazel could hear him from outside wall Janos’ steps. Janos walked loudly, something Azazel was sure his boy did not know. A grin pulled over his lips and he let his eyes fall close. He tipped his head back against pillows and remembered Janos in beautiful robe. Hand ghosted to his cock and he groaned, quietly, as his fingers wrapped around himself. 

Janos knocked at his door and Azazel’s smile grew wider, glad his boy had come to him. It easy to reach into layers of reality and bend space around himself, and half-second later he was standing in front of closed bedroom door with a grin and nothing else. He pulled door open already with racing heart, taking in his love with appreciative eyes. 

_ Naked? _ Janos signed with his own wide eyes. Azazel did not miss how his eyes tracked his body. He was half-hard, thick between his legs but not erect. Not yet. 

_ For you, _ Azazel signed back, grin on his face and eyes dark. Janos was still wearing robe, most beautiful thing Azazel ever seen.  _ You look gorgeous,  _ he told him with dirtier grin, looking him over slowly and liking what he was seeing. 

Janos had always kept his hair longer. Now, it fell to his shoulders, curling neatly. Maybe Angel had done it? Azazel would ask. Janos’ eyes looked very big, surrounded in dark makeup. Azazel held out hand and Janos took it, fingers soft against Azazel’s rough palm. Shaw was away, which was why Janos had come to his room. They did not fuck if Shaw was on board—Azazel would not risk his love just for orgasm. 

But Shaw not on board, and his boy stood before him in pretty silk, and Azazel not only half-hard for very long. 

_ You still... _ Janos’s hands fell to his side and his head dropped. Azazel did not like it.

Stepping close, he placed gentle fingers to Janos’ chin and tip his face up. He kissed him gentle, with love, and sighed into sweet press of their lips. Kissing Janos was amazing, always amazing, and he did not stop until Janos pushed him away because he could not breathe. 

When Janos looked up at him now, he was smiling.  _ You still want me? _

Azazel did not answer—instead he looked down at his cock. He was standing fully erect, bead of precome shining on tip of cock and as he watched, another bead pushed out of his slit. When he looked up, Janos was still staring at his cock, which made Azazel grin and puff out his chest, proud. Flexing his pelvis, Azazel made his erection sway towards his stomach, delighted when Janos’ eyes followed movement. 

_ Make love? _ Azazel signed low by his belly with raised brow. Janos’ cheeks turn pretty pink as his eyes flashed up. 

Azazel grinned and walk backwards. Janos closed door with flick of his wrist and gust of wind. Azazel felt his cheeks warm; Janos’ power had always turn him on. He smiled much wider, falling back on big bed with many plush pillows. Azazel had come from very little—as had Janos—and he liked comforts, like his bed and expensive suits and sharp swords. 

And Janos. 

_ Naked? _ Azazel asked with smirk, spreading out his arms and legs.  _ You look like princess in robe, _ he added, wondering if Janos would make his lap into throne. 

Janos flushed, but he still let robe fall off his shoulders. Azazel frowned; he hadn’t wanted Janos to take robe off, but he could see he needed to, to become naked. Azazel wanted Janos naked more than he wanted Janos in pretty robe, so he did not complain. Instead, he grinned wide and laid back, to get comfortable to watch excellent show. Janos took off shirt he was wearing, one of Azazel’s which made him grin, and he let shirt fall to ground. 

_ Beautiful, _ he signed clearly, hand moving to his cock. He grabbed himself loosely, giving himself slow stroke from root to tip, letting eyes grow heavy as foreskin encased the head of his dick and then pull back with trail of slick. 

Janos ducked his head and did not answer, but Azazel did not mind as there was smile on Janos’ face. Janos pushed off his slacks and his cock slapped up against his stomach, hard as well. 

_ For me? _ Azazel asked him, eyes flicking over to robe, still lying on bed unlike rest of Janos’ clothes. 

Janos nodded and then, because he was most amazing love in world, put the robe back on. 

_ I get you more pretty clothes, _ Azazel promised, already thinking of shops he could go to get clothes to fit. Janos was not big but he was muscled. He was also climbing into bed, silk robe falling around his body, framing his lithe stomach and long cock. 

Azazel pushed himself onto knees to meet Janos in middle of bed, giving him deep, dirty kiss. Kissing Janos also felt good no matter what and Azazel always loved it. Janos kissed him like he was desperate, like Azazel was the air he so expertly controlled. No one had ever wanted Azazel way Janos wanted him and that made him feel good. Always made him feel so good. 

He got his hands into Janos’ hair, tugging at long strands in delight. Janos groaned, very loudly, and Azazel felt smile curl his lips even as he ground forward to press cock against Janos’ belly. Janos always moaned loud for him, even now. It had taken time for him to be not embarrassed about noises he made and Azazel felt very lucky to hear him. Getting hands on Janos’ hips, he grabbed tightly before tossing Janos onto bed so he was laid out across pillows. Perfect. 

Janos laughed. It was messy noise, but pure happiness. 

_ You look amazing,  _ Azazel told him, eyes greedily taking their fill. Janos’ hair was spread out over Azazel’s pillows, his robe under him.

He did not waste second before he was climbing over Janos, pressing kisses along his body. Janos’ hands wound through his hair and tugged, making him moan as he kissed along Janos’ side, trailing his lips over his skin. He suck bruises onto his ribs—he could not bruise Janos’ throat, not with Shaw around, but he tell himself one day he would give Janos collar of marks to show him he was his boy. 

Now, he could not do that, but he could mark him with bruises over his body. He sucked on his skin, tasting sweat and soap and Janos, his love. His body was always warm and ready for Janos, now no different. He kept kissing across Janos’ body, listening to him and noises he made it. It made him happy. 

“Look at you,” Azazel whispered lowly, voice harsh press against Janos’ flushed skin.  _ Красивый.  _ “Beautiful.”

Janos could not hear his words so he signed them. A language he had learned as boy let him speak with his lover. He fingerspelled words against Janos’ ribs while he sucked below his collarbone. Janos’ hips drove up, pressing his cock into Azazel’s belly. Azazel groaned before he lined their erections and then purposefully ground down hard, rolling their hips together and moaning in Janos’ ear so he would feel vibration of noise. 

Nothing felt like having Janos under him. Azazel was so hard he was leaking, dribbling precome because he imagine Janos in pretty clothes. He rolled his hips down, cock sliding against Janos’ smooth, pretty skin. Janos pulled him into kiss, licking into his mouth and making Azazel feel pleasure through his whole body, like flames licking his skin. Their cocks moved together. Janos rolled up and Azazel rolled down and it felt incredible. He pulled back with wanting to look. His cock was dark red, Janos’ tummy was pale. 

Azazel knew they look good together. 

Janos always felt very good and he felt good now, as Azazel focused on taking his pleasure against Janos’ skin. Janos’ hands clawed at his back, his nails digging into his flesh like he wanted to pull him apart. He could feel the silk of robe, and that made his cock ache. He thought what Janos would look like in pretty dresses and stockings, and kept grind of their hips moving. 

Azazel kissed his neck, scraped teeth over his jaw. Janos was moaning under him, tugging at his hair hard. It sting and it was a good sting. When Azazel kissed him and licked his mouth, Janos arched his back and cried out. Janos came first, moaning so loud it echoed across their room and made Azazel smile.

“Люблю тебя,” Azazel ground between clench teeth, feeling his pleasure arch and then crest before he spill across Janos’ skin, signing the words against his love’s side as he came hard. 

He panted and dropped weight onto Janos to catch his breath. The room smelt of their spunk and Azazel grinned, scraping teeth over Janos’ neck once again. One day he will leave his marks. Janos pushed at his shoulder and signed  _ heavy _ against his side. Azazel laugh into his neck with one more kiss, before he move to lie on his side. 

_ I love you, _ Janos signed back, happiness in his eyes that made Azazel proud for putting it there. Janos was his love and Azazel had made him happy, as he should. He pulled him close, not minding come between them—they could shower later and would not need to pull apart to get in—and closed eyes for sleep. 

Janos was in his arms. Azazel had plans for more pretty clothes. There nothing else to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but, for the author, it isn’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
